


Control Your Anger

by fysupermega



Category: SuperNega, markiplier - Fandom, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Doppelganger, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fysupermega/pseuds/fysupermega
Summary: Ryan and Matt have moved out of Mark's house. Eerie has decided to lay low and stay at his mentor's house when Mark released an interesting video...





	Control Your Anger

“Just wait,” Dark said reassuringly. “Soon, it will be time. Soon, you can make yourself known.”

Ryan and Matt had moved out on their own four months ago. This proved to be… Inconvenient. Finally, Eerie had gained enough power to materialize, he just needed a bit more to make his presence known and that asshole Magee was making it impossible. He, yet again, had to play the waiting game. Defeated, he decided to lay low for a while and stay over at Dark’s apartment

Dark had been able to gain a full mortal form long ago and had even been able to gain a small following, enabling him to branch off on his own to a certain extent, though he had decided to stay near the main source of his power. One day, while observing the four occupants filming a video on a day he decided to lurk in Mark's house, Dark sensed two other dark presences nearby and soon took them under his wing. Eerie couldn’t have been more grateful for that first encounter all those many months ago.

The two had grown rather close during their time together. Dark had a calming effect on Eerie, even after Cist and all his manic energy had joined the picture. Eerie felt like he could go to Dark for any advice, any question, and Dark would listen and help him any way he could. After all, he had been on this Earth longer; he knew what worked. To Dark, it seemed like Eerie was an open book.

Well, not quite. There were still a few pages he was refusing to share.

Still, Dark’s words were hardly reassuring at the present moment. Eerie was seemingly losing more and more power by the day. “I need some air,” he said, rising to his feet. It wasn’t often that was true, but right now he felt ill and he just needed to get out and clear his head.

“Please, go right ahead,” Dark said, motioning towards the balcony. With that, Eerie walked out into the cool, dusk air.

He had been so close this time. Just a few more days and he would have been able to show himself and make his presence known. True, at the very least he now had a somewhat stable mortal form. But what use was that right now? Now, it was back to lurking in the shadows. Invading dreams. Slowly. Methodically. Yes, he had always loved the thrill of the hunt, but he had been lurking for over eight years. He had done his waiting. He was growing _impatient_.

The solitude of his thoughts was shattered by a blood-curdling roar and an enormous crash from inside. Looking behind him, he saw Dark standing beside the scattered remains of the coffee table, fists clenched. He was shaking with rage, murder in his eyes. He was far beyond the point of cracking. For the very first time, Errie saw that Dark in a full-on rage.

“What-” Eerie began.

“H҉e͟͞҉'͡s̛͢͝ ͏͘tu̸͢r͝͏n҉̵̢i̴͠n̡g҉ ̛͝m̶̡ę̡ ҉i̧n͏t͟͜o҉ ͢a͘ **_j̵̨̛͏͡o̧͘͡͠k̷̡e̵̷͡ ,_** ” Dark said, not waiting for the rest of the question.

Dark raised a pointed finger and pointed towards the phone laying on the floor, presumably thrown during the rage. Eerie picked it up and saw a video paused during a close-up on Mark’s face. With thick eyeliner and a vision in Hot Topic, it was obvious who he was supposed to be.

Eerie looked over at Dark, They both knew what Mark was trying to do.

“ T͠h̢e͟͏ ̨mo͘m̨̡ȩ̵n̨t͜ ͏I ̡̧͏b҉e͜c̵o̶͡m͢e͟ ͠a̴̛ ̶͞j͟ok̵e̶̕,” Dark said through gritted teeth. “ I’͢l̛͡l̶ be ͝no͝͝t͏͡h̢i͜ng̢̕͝ ̴̢͞m͟͞o̢r͜e͞.͜ ͡I̵’͘l̴̢̢l̛͞ ̷̨b̧e̕ ͘͞ą̵͏ ̸̸j̴͏o҉̛͝k͞ȩ҉.̨͢ ̧͝͠A̶̷ ̸͝͠f҉a̷͞͞r͝҉c̡e͟.̷ ͏A͞҉ _**l͞҉̶̷̸ą̵̛͟͟u҉̵̨g҉h̴͏i҉̕͟n̷͝͞g͢͠s̶t҉̕͞͡o̸҉c̛̕k͘͞**_.”

Dark began moving towards the door. Eerie knew if he walked through it, it wouldn’t end well.

“Dark,” Eerie said, putting his hand on his comrade’s shoulder, trying to stop him.

_**“D̶҉O̵̧͝N̶̨̕͟͠'̨̧҉̴̛T̷̸̶̢͜ ̛͘͢F̡͘Ų̸̵Ç̵̶̸͠K̴̛I̵͜͞͠N̴̢̕Ģ̸ ̵̢̕T͏̸҉̕͢Ơ̵̸͠Ư͢͢͏C͢͝H̛ ͘͠M̛͞E̵̡̕!̢͟”**_ Dark shouted as he turned his rage towards Eerie. The next few moments were a blur, though somehow, Eerie had managed to subdue the beast. Both bloodied and bruised, Dark's back was against the wall, Eerie’s trusty dagger against his mentor’s throat.

“You can’t let your anger get the better of you. How many times have you told me that? Calm down and I’ll help you think of a plan.”

Dark thought for a moment. He gave one final, rage-filled growl before letting his body relax. Eerie lowered the dagger, freeing Dark from his hold.

Dark smiled and looked at the fellow demon. “Eerie,” he said gingerly, softly stroking Eerie’s cheek. “My sweet, sweet Eerie. What would I ever do without you?”

He gave Eerie one last pleasant, comforting, almost _seductive_ smile before walking away.


End file.
